Tonight
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: Volkner shows Jasmine what she's been missing. Lemon. MIGHT I ADD THE FIRST ALEXANDRIANSHIPPING LEMON ON THIS HERE SITE. I feel special :3


I don't know if this is really sad or if I should celebrate. This beith the first Alexandrianshipping lemon on fanfiction dot net. How cool is that? I'm honored.

But yeah. Volkner x Jasmine lemon. Post-Platinum, which means Volkner is **not emo.** Also, Jasmine is 19 and Volkner is 20 in this. (Will someone please explain to me why so much of the fanbase thinks Jazzy is loli?)

* * *

Volkner allowed himself a small smile as he watched her. His beauty. His angel. He was blessed to have her and he knew it. He loved everything about her as he watched her on the beach behind his Gym. The way the dying sun shone on her hair, the way the wind whipped at her white sundress. She looked up at him, brown eyes meeting blue. She smiled at him and he felt the heat rush to his face. She was the only one who could make him blush so easily.

"What's the matter, Volk?" Jasmine asked in that angelic voice of hers.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are," replied Volkner smoothly. She laughed. He loved it when she laughed.

"Flirt," she accused. He went to her and embraced her. Jasmine returned the embrace lovingly.

_What would I do without her?_ Volkner wondered. It was Jasmine who had done most of the healing when he had been in the midst of his depression. Flint liked to think he had helped the most, but Volkner saw it as more of annoying than helping. It was Jasmine who had helped him, had sat with him in those otherwise lonely nights in the lighthouse. It was Jasmine who had helped return his spirit.

"Only for you," he replied, smirking as pink dusted her cheeks.

"Good," she replied softly. "Because I don't want to share you."

"You won't have to," he assured. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Come back to my place tonight."

Jasmine's blush darkened. There was a flutter in the pit of her stomach. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Might be," growled Volkner softly, reinforcing his words by tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. He heard Jasmine gasp softly. "Come on, Jazzy. I can do much more than that."

"V…Volkner…" _Am I ready?_ she thought. She didn't know.

"Hm?"

"I…don't know if I'm…" she faltered. Volkner sighed internally and ceased his ministrations. She was innocent, in more ways than one. He loved that about her, but he had been hoping she'd agree. He would try again some other night, unwilling to pressure her.

"But I'm willing to go with you."

Volkner froze and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Wha…?"

"I'm willing to give it to you," she said softly, following her words with a soft kiss. Volkner kissed her back hungrily, running his hands down her slim form. Volkner licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but she pulled away.

"Later," she said softly. "Once we're back at your place you can kiss me as much as you want."

"We have to wait until we're back at my place?"

Jasmine pouted. "Volkner Denji, I am not losing it on a public beach."

Volkner laughed quietly at the look on her face. "Heh, I know. I was only teasing you."

Jasmine continued to pout, but slipped her hand into his, silently telling him to lead the way. Volkner squeezed her hand and began to walk slowly towards his house just past the Gym. They walked slowly, in silence. There was nothing that really needed to be said.

Volkner unlocked the door and held it open for Jasmine, locking the door behind him. He wrapped him arm loosely around her shoulders, her leaning against him. He hugged her close to him with one arm for a moment before taking her hand and leading him up to his bedroom.

Jasmine and Volkner had slept together in this room many times, just never _slept_ together. Jasmine felt the nervous flutter in her stomach return briefly. Volkner removed his jacket and tossed it back against the closet door before turning to his lover and embracing her.

Jasmine returned the embrace tightly before hesitantly moving her hands down to the hem of his shirt and pulling it up. Volkner broke the hug and helped her remove the troublesome article of clothing. Jasmine pulled herself close to his strong, muscular chest as he kissed her.

Jasmine parted her lips even before Volkner asked for entrance. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, mapping out the hot, wet cavern. Her tongue played with his, and a battle for dominance ensued. The need for air eventually became too great and they broke their kiss. It was then that Jasmine realized that she has been pushed back on the bed during their kiss.

Volkner ran his hand up her thigh, pushing up her dress. Jasmine shivered slightly with desire. He pushed the dress up farther, pulling it over her head. Jasmine, left in just her bra and panties, reached down to pull off Volkner's pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

Volkner ran his eyes over her almost naked form, drinking it in hungrily. Jasmine had seen him without a shirt before, but he had never seen her. She blushed and shivered under his gaze. He reached around and unhooked her bra, tossing it away in the general direction he has thrown her dress. The hunger in his eyes increased.

Jasmine, feeling very exposed, flushed and looked down. Volkner took her chin and raised her brown orbs to his blue ones. "You," he whispered, interrupting himself with a soft kiss, "are fucking hot."

Jasmine's blush deepened further. Without breaking eye contact with his nervous lover, he lowered his hands and slipped her panties off of her. Volkner ran his hands along the insides of her thighs, getting closer to what he wanted. Jasmine shivered, feeling herself getting wet.

"You're so tense," he said, leaning in to kiss her quickly again.

"Just…just never done anything…before," she stammered, breaking the kiss.

Volkner paused for a moment before saying more to himself then to her, "I know how to make you start enjoying yourself." And then, without warning, he went down on her.

Jasmine gasped loudly as his tongue worked her, fisting her hands into his hair. She moaned his name loudly as he licked her all over, running his hands up her thighs and around to squeeze the flesh of her behind. He flicked his tongue over the small button on top of her slit and Jasmine moaned even louder, arching her back and trying to push him closer. He stuck his tongue inside her and her moans turned into screams.

Volkner continued to lick her inside, drinking up her juices. He deliberately didn't stick his tongue too far in, in order to make Jasmine last longer. He had no idea she would be so responsive, and he loved it. And she tasted pretty damn good too.

Jasmine tipped back her head and closed her eyes as Volkner continued to lick her up. She could feel herself reaching her peak. Volkner reached around and used his thumb to stimulate her clit. She screamed his name as she climaxed.

He licked her just a couple more times before pulling away. Jasmine gave a small whimper at the loss. Volkner kissed her full on the mouth, allowing Jasmine to taste herself. She groaned into his mouth when his hands moved down to her breasts and began kneading them forcefully, his fingers tweaking her nipples.

Seeking to give him pleasure as well, she slipped her hand down into the boxers he still had on and wrapped her hand around his erect length, squeezing tightly. Volkner hissed in surprise and pleasure. Pumping hesitantly with one hand, she used her other hand to remove the final piece of clothing. Volkner groaned and tilted his head back.

"Oh, wow," said Jasmine softly. "I didn't realize you were so big." Volkner laughed softly.

Jasmine hesitantly nipped at his collarbone, moving downward with licks and nips. She found a nipple and tugged on it with her teeth until it was hard, playing with the other one with her fingers. Volkner gasped and stimulated Jasmine's breasts with more force. Jasmine's body reacted to his touch, leaving her aching for more, but she continued down Volkner's stomach and to lower regions. She hesitantly wrapped her lips around the tip and flicked her tongue over it, tasting the salty pre-cum there. Encouraged by Volkner's moan, she moved further down the shaft. When she had taken as much of him as she could without gagging, she gave a hard suck.

"FUCK!" Volkner shouted, tangling his fingers in Jasmine's hair. Jasmine continued sucking on his member, licking the shaft and head lightly. She ran head hands along the insides of his thighs as he had been doing to her. When she reached his balls she began to knead and squeeze them.

"F-Fuck, Jasmine…" Volkner panted. "Jas…stop…"

Jasmine stopped what she was doing immediately, afraid that she had done something wrong. She looked into his lust clouded eyes, her own eyes showing that fear. Volkner kissed her softly to reassure her.

"That was incredible," he said. Jasmine's look turned to one of confusion. "I just don't think you want me to cum in your mouth just yet." Jasmine's cheeks turned bright red.

Volkner slowly lay her down on her back and nuzzled her neck. "Are you ready?" he asked. She knew what he meant.

"Yes," she breathed.

Volkner positioned himself and slowly slid himself inside of her. Jasmine let out a choked noise of pain and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he broke her barrier open, stretching her to accommodate him. Volkner kissed her forcefully and pushed the rest of the way in. Jasmine whimpered into the kiss. Volkner stopped moving, allowing her time to adjust as she struggled with her first feeling of being filled. It was hard for him not to just start pounding into her. She was so tight, so warm.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Jasmine nodded against his shoulder. "Go."

That was all the invitation Volkner needed. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, being careful not to hurt her. For Jasmine, the pain was almost entirely gone and pleasure was rapidly taking its place. She moaned along with Volkner.

"Faster," she panted.

Volkner sped up his pace inside of her, thrusting into her harder and faster. Jasmine moaned as he moved inside her. She arched her back to drive him deeper inside, crying his name as he brushed the end of her shaft. She was approaching her second climax.

Volkner wouldn't last much longer either. Jasmine was impossibly tight and warm, and the noises she was making were delicious. His release was coming fast. He began driving in deeper and harder than before. He hit the end of her passage. Jasmine screamed his name and shuddered, her muscles clamping down on him, ripping his own orgasm from him. He cried her name as he came.

Volkner held her close to him and rolled over on his side, Jasmine still impaled upon him. Jasmine was still shivering with the aftermath of her orgasm. She nuzzled her face into his chest and let out a small whimper of disappointment as he pulled slowly out of her. Volkner buried her face in her hair.

"I love you," Jasmine said softly.

Volkner kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Jasmine smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself to him. Volkner held her quietly for a moment.

"Fuck, that was awesome."

Jasmine blushed deeply and looked up at him. Volkner smirked and captured her lips briefly. "Only stating the truth."

Jasmine's blush darkened a shade and she buried her face in his chest again. "I agree," she whispered.

Volkner tightened his embrace for a brief second. "I love you, Jasmine."

"I love you, Volkner."

* * *

And there we go. This is my first straight lemon, but what do I care if it sucks? It's the first one on ff dot net. Kind of fitting it's a taking-of-virginity fic, since it's the first time Jasmine's been taken on this here site.


End file.
